VGLan City
VGLan City VGLan City was a popular sprite comic made by Stuffwell, a.k.a. Ty. The comic was unique from others on the forum, having been made up of dialogue than action, adding more comedic elements vs. action. The comic was also known to be an interaction comic, including acual interveiws from memebers of VGLan and gameing contests which added on onto the comic's story in some aspects. This was a sign-up sprite comic. This was Ty's first sprite comic series having it based on everyday life in VGLan forums. Ty had sought to be as good as other great sprite comic makers like Doc Yoshi, but he now sees himself as a unique artist with his own style of comic making. VGLan City session 1 This being Ty's first sprite comic, Ty didn't add a plot until issue 15 of the first session. The first issues, from into to issue 14 were just a look at everyday life in the city. From a cafe, comic shop, arcade, and talkshow, the only main point that was ever brought up was how popular Mr. T and his comics were. Ty had an interesting system of Private Messageing voulntary memebers who wanted to be in a talkshow issue called The Flash & Zach show, hosted by Superflash's Flash & Zach. Ty would then have the interview in the next issue, having it about the show and the interview itself. By issue 15, Ty had started the overall plot of session 1. The Champs Belt had been stolen while a match between Rawk Hawk and Ray. After Rawk Hawk had beat Ray in a rather unsually brief fight, Mr. T voluntary offered to solve the mystery of the missing belt, thus leaving the rest of the comic being about solveing the mystery. Mr. T set aside his current duties as a comic maker to detective/Superhero, asking for help from his emploiers, Stuffwell and Zach the Hedgehog. Radman and Badman were both suspects, since Radman, who was a policemen, had explained that he was guarding the belt and had missed the theif, attempting to throw his knife at the theif, but missed. Badman explained that he had nothing to do with the crime but saw someone with the belt, running out of the Glitz Pit. Mr. T was stomped until Zach found a fake letter written by a conspirator of the crime which was set up to be sent to Rawk Hawk and frame Mr. T for having stolen the belt. Mr. T, knowing this to be untrue, asked Stuffwell to scan Ray's locker room to find anything suspicous. Rawk Hawk had followed a "Shine", saying that he knew it from anywhere, after being interviewed on the Flash & Zach show. The "Shine" had lead him to the rooftops of VGLan City and found the REAL person behind the conspiracy. While tring to hold Ray down, he missed, hanging from a building while listening to Ray's plan. Ray had hired Waluigi and Popple to steal the Champ's Belt, for he knew that Rawk Hawk would win the title and keep the right as owner of the Glitz Pit. He was also fed-up with Mr. T's popularity so he planed a way for Rawk Hawk and Mr. T to meet up with each other while being caught in the act of having meet on the rooftops and plan a get away, according to the fake letter that was to be planted inside Rawk Hawk's locker room. After having being told this, Ray was blasted into the air by Zach, who used Chaos Control to teleport to the top of the building, the moment Mr. T realized what was going on. After the resuce, the Mayor had awared Mr. T and his staff for sloving the mystery. Mr. T had explained what had transpired to Agent, the head policemen of VGLan City. Agent arrested Ray and the Champ's Belt was returned to the Glitz Pit. VGLan City session 2 In session 2 of VGLan City, the plot started as early as issues 1 and 2 vs. session 1's plot didn't even devolop until issue 15. It included an all new interactive experiance with a contest. Ty had some readers enter to compete for the high score in the Newgrounds game, Mimi Shark! The reader's score was then added to the comic. Some one the citizen's of VGLan City were recivied a warm welcome by the intro issue, which allowed Ty to indroduce some new folks who were new to the comic series. Those who were away, had come back from a vacation aboard the VGLan Exprees! Once Agent had returned from his vacation away from his work as a policemen, he had left Radman in charge while he was away. Seral killings had ocurred while the head Policemen was away and the killer, Alvin-Earthworm's Banana Man, was on the loose!! Meanwhile, a new type of stomach virus had turned up thanks to Waz's food. Doc Yoshi had first noticed this with Flash & Zach, while they were in for a check-up. Doc Yoshi had told Flash the problem while Zach threw up on Flash by accident, therefore making his sick, from this unknown virus. Months later, after Ty had returned to VGLan forums after being away from the forums, Mr. T, Dr. Mario and Doc Yoshi had a doctors clinic to discuss the unknown virus. After the meeting, life within the city seemed to be livily, still, dispite the crazied banana killer on the lose, or a zombie running the butchers. Flash & Zach had hired Molli & Hype to fill in for them while they stayed at home with their virus. Little did the two know that the serial killing was in their own apparment, attempting to steal a box of Corn Flake cereal, hence his catch-phrase, "I LIKE CEREAL!!!!!". During another meeting with Doc Yoshi, Mr. T and Mario, Professor E. Gadd had joined the meeting to scan the chunks left by Flash & Zach when they threw up, because of the virus they caught. They had found that a new virus was indeed, found and had no clue as to how to cue it. Mr. T susgested that he may have some useful items he had picked upon his many travels. With the Banana Man still on the loose with a box of stolen cereal in his hands, Seth, a police officer, had a run-in with the killer, calling in back-up to arrest Banana Man. Mr. T had witnessed the scene while on his way to his lair. Banana Man exploded after saying his catchphrase and ran off, leaving Seth dead. Mr. T called the doctors and Professor to meet him in Mayor Oiris's office for another meeting. The Mayor was devastated at the loss of Seth, his best friend. E. Gadd had explained that the DNA that he had scaned from Seth, was the DNA of Banana Man, who had left a peice of cereal behind. Banana Man was invicable, unable to be beaten unless if a really powerful attack was blasted upon him, like conbined beams. It had also been explained that Seth wasn't truely dead. If Seth was givien a 1-up within the next 24 hours, he would live. There was a 1-up shortage, so that only made this worse. After the meeting, a fire had ocurred in the city's arcade, after the annual gaming contest. The zomibe from the butchers was inraged that he hadn't won and thus, shot one of the gaming consoles, causing the fire. The zombie was asked to leave and not to return, specially with a gun. After the fire was out, DTF, the arcade's mechanic, was asked to fix the console that the zombie shot. DTF found many unsual objects, one being a banana. Not just any banana, it was Banana Man!!! DTF threw the killer out of the arcade, landing right on top of Agent!! Inraged, Agent and Radman chased after Banana Man, who then jumped on top of the Mayor. Don, the Mayor's assisant, followed the policemen, angry that the Banana had even crossed paths with him and the Mayor. Jeffhog found the Mayor knocked out and was givien orders by Mr. T to get the Mayor to safely and join in the chase. Mr.T contacted his Zach and Stuffwell to fetch his superhero kart, Black Thunder, and join in the chase. Banana Man found a hiding spot in the Comic Shop, where Jensoman manages the shop. After the two policemen and Don entered the shop, inraged, Jenso insited that he had no clue as to what was going on. Banana Man found a pathic disguse and walked right out (Dispite the fact that Don was standing right there at the door). Jenso, thinking the disgused Banana was a regular citizen, bid him farewell, while the others told him that that was the killer. Radman stayed behind to explain the situation to Jenso while the others cornered the killer and join up later. Most of the city had cornered the Banana, combing all of their most powerful attacks and beams to the killer, senting him flying and crashed into Doc Yoshi's office and droping the box of cereal and a 1-up. Some of the cereal had fallen into the jar of chuncks from the unknow virus, thus weaking the virus. The 1-up was given to Seth who then was given a check-up from Doc Yoshi. Once Mr. T had entered Doc's office, Professor E. Gadd explained what had transpired. Mr. T had added the ingredent he had looked for in his lair, Grabbie Grass. After the conversation, Mr. T was called by Agent to explain to him the identy of Banana Man. Mr. T brought the killer with him, bound by rope. Mr. T revealed that Banana Man was one of the city's lame and pathic super villians called the Banana Banito. He then explained that the Banana Banito was acctually Ray, the fighter from the Glitz Pit who's plan to ruin Rawk Hawk and Mr. T failed in session 1 of VGLan City!! Mr. T explianed that Ray escaped custody with the help of Waluigi, who susgested to disguise himself using a Banana as his weapons, since Waluigi had too many souvenir Bananas from Donkey Kong Adventures. Ray did so to take his revenge upon Mr. T, but had fallen into a chemical plant that turned him into a crazied serial killing Banana. After the expliantion, Flash & Zach were called in so the doctors and Professor may cue them, if possible. E. Gadd had a peice of meat from the butchers to test it's nution aganist the virus. Zach ate the meat, because of how hungry he was and turned out to be cued from the Corn Flakes and meat!! After having cued Flash & Zach, the citizens got together for a group photo. Don had explained that the Mayor was ok as he was only knoucked out for a while. After the photo, Waz came back from trip and was chased down by everyone, since he was belived to have accidently caused the virus, buying foods from what is belived to be from Fawful.